undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brenda Silva (TOWR)
Brenda Silva was a minor character in The Ones Who Remain. Personality Brenda is, in best terms, over-protective. Faced with loss for most of her life, instead of getting used to it, she just shut everyone else out, with a few exceptions. With barely any emotional ties, she quickly developed into a leader among her survivors. Pre-Series Pre-Morts As the outbreak started, Brenda, a cheerleader at the time, was at her high school's football game. As the biters mauled and attacked the football-goers, her, along with nineteen others made it out alive. It didn't take long for something else to go wrong, and her and her classmates were victims of cannibals, where only seven, including her, made it out alive. In Morts They were taken in by a group of survivors who stayed at a safe, secure farm. Again, things took their toll on her, and her dad, leading a group of bandits, attacked the farm and kidnapped all of the kids, besides Brenda & Olivia, who were saved before they were taken. Things started to get even worse for Brenda when the farm was overrun. She, along with her best friend Jenny, and classmates Sully & Olivia, escaped into the woods, before separating to find the rest of their group. This is where Veronica, one of their group members, stumbled across Brenda, startling her. Brenda accidentally shot and killed Veronica. Brenda took up drinking after that, and only found comfort in booze and her soon-to-be boyfriend, Sully. After separating from their original group, and Sully was killed by a group of men, they were taken in by members of a safe-zone, where her budding friendships with Sherry and Mike, along with her new romantic relationship with Joe, kept her going. It didn't take long for their safety and happiness to be compromised, as the rival safe-zone, whom they are at war with, called them in to make a peace treaty. Brenda, along with Mike, were amongst the volunteers to observe the treaty, and when it erupted into gunfire, Mike was killed and Brenda was reunited be her old group leader, Will. During the aftermath of the war between the safe-zones, which left Joe dead, and the survivors scattered, Brenda, along with Sherry and her group, ended back out on the road. They took shelter by another farm, where Brenda took up a leadership role. During a normal supply run, along with Will and two others, they encountered a group of bandits. One of their guys ended up dead, and Brenda was captured along with the other two. When Will caused the car they were taken in to crash, their friend quickly escaped, and Will was forced to leave an injured Brenda behind, where she was taken back to the camp, and tortured/raped. But, it didn't take long for James, one of Brenda's friends, to attempt to rescue her, which led to his own capture. With help from within though, James got Brenda out of the bandit safe-zone, and the two, along with two of the bandits, escaped back to the farm. Brenda quickly was viewed as an outcast upon her return, and when a murderer was discovered to be walking among them, Brenda was thrown under the bus, and no one, with the exception of James and Sherry, believed her. After James was killed, and Brenda had killed the one responsible, she was taken out on a supply run with Will, his girlfriend Naomi, & two other survivors. The two killed Naomi, and took both Will & Brenda hostage, threatening to kill them. Brenda was eventually saved, but Will wasn't as lucky, and after a tearful goodbye, Brenda was forced to leave Will for dead. Post-Morts Brenda, along with the remainder of her group, left the farm to go find somewhere safe. They traveled to Florida, and after Sherry's death, Brenda took in Mike, Sherry's child, as her own. She became leader of the Livingston Safe-Zone, where she was submissive to the ruling of Echo, a neighboring community. In TOWR Brenda was first seen with Emma, tracking down their respective kids, Mike & Nikki, who snuck out of the safety of Livingston. After scolding Mike, and taking him back to the zone, Brenda's attentions immediately shifted to their lack of supplies, and the taxes they had to pay Echo, the neighboring community. When Echo invaded Livingston, taking their people hostage, Brenda was forced to negotiate with Johnson, the second-in-command of Echo, here he demanded double the supplies in the original offer. Heart-broken and out of options, Brenda wanted to go to war. She started preparing her guards for the battle, getting them ready to shoot on sight, but there was only one problem-- she was betrayed. Emma, Brenda's right-hand gal and longtime friend, hopped the wall in the middle of the night, hoping to prevent war. This was where Brenda's time came to an end. On the wall with Jared, Foster, and her best soldiers, a huge convoy of Echo soldiers pulled up to Livingston, offering them peace-- if Brenda came with them. Brenda immediately accepted the offer, not wanting to see her people murdered, and said her goodbyes. As she went back to go with Echo, Mike, her adopted son, drew on the Echo soldiers, not wanting them to take his mom. Despite Brenda's pleas, Mike wouldn't lower his gun, and one of Echo's soldier took a shot at him. However, Brenda jumped in front of Mike, and was shot, killed instantly, leaving Mike to weep by her corpse. It is presumed she was put down by another Livingston resident. Killed Victims *Numerous Counts of Infected & People Relationships TBA Trivia Appearances Category:The Ones Who Remain Category:The Ones Who Remain Characters Category:Characters